Best Man
by Lady-Sango77
Summary: When Sango's best friend asks her to be the Maid Of Honor at her wedding, Sango agrees. Only she doesnt know the best man. What will she do when she finds out he's an arragant, perverted womenizer? {AU MirSan, InuKag}
1. Kags Announcement

A/N: I hope you like this story. I dont know where it came from, like all my other storys. I hope it turns out good! It will be told mostly from Sango's POV, sometimes I will add a chapter of Miroku's POV or something, I havent decided. Sango does have a bit of an additude, though. I made her kind of...like she is. She keeps her worst thoughts in her head and goes by the 'If you dont have anything nice to say, dont say it...think it!' expression! Please review and tell me what cha think!

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha!

**

* * *

Chapter one: Kag's announcement**

"Sango! Wake up I have to tell you something!" Kagome yelled.

Geez, how can she be perky at freaking 9 in the morning? What could be so important that she has to come into my house and wake me up. She probably just wants to tell me that Inuyasha called her a wench or something. Big surprise.

"God, Kagome," I whispered. I sat up and yawned as she waited patiantly. Oh yeah, now your patiant. "Whats your news?"

"Sango you are not going to believe this!" Kagome yelled. A little to loud for my liking by the way.

"Probably not, now tell me so I can sleep!" I yelled, falling back on my pillow. I think I have a hang over. I shouldnt have went clubbing last night.

"Inuyasha proposed! We're getting married!" she yelled, sticking out her hand to show the ring.

Married? Thats why she woke me up? To tell me her and Inuyasha are getting - wait, they are?

"Married?" I yelled, "Oh my God!" I have waited patiantly for 3 years for Inuyasha to ask her the question and now, when he does, I'm to tired to comprehend it? Life sucks.

"Yes! In a month!" Kagome said happily.

"Oh my God, Kag!" I gave her a hug. "This is incredible! But a month? Dont you think thats kind of..I dont know, soon?"

"Well, I guess but we figured, why wait?" This was so like them. They think so differently than anyone.

"Well, its not a lot of time. I mean, you have to get a dress, a place to get married, bridesmaids-"

"Oh my God! I almost forgot!" She interupted me, God I hate that. "Sango, as my best friend in the whole world...I want you to be my Maid of Honor."

Maid of Honor? Oh my God! Thats like a bridesmaid...only...with honor! Maid..of..Honor...oh I get it...

"Sango? Do you?" Kagome called.

I snapped back to reality, "Of course!"

We hugged again. God, it was just one of those days.

* * *

"What about this one?" Kagome asked, twirling in front of the mirror in a wedding dress.

Maid of Honor. It sounds nice, doesnt it? It sounds like a Lady-In-Waiting person. Like, not the main attraction but still above others. But for me, it means following Kagome around, a clipboard in one hand, her purse in the other. I get to take notes on the decorations, tuxedoes, bridesmaid dresses and her wedding dress. But thats just my role in life. Always the bridesmaid, never the bride. Well at least this time, I'm the bridesmaid with honor.

"Sango?" Kagome called.

I really need to stop zoning out like that, "I dont know Kag, it kinda looks like one of those I've-Been-Married-4-Times-But-I'm-Still-Going-To-Pretend-I'm-A-Virgin dresses." I said.

Kagome studied the mirror, "Yeah your right," she said stepping off the podium, "But theres nothing here, I cant find anything I like!"

I stood up, put the clipboard on my chair and circled the room. I studied every dress down to the seam. It seemed every dress in the little store was old, slutty, or made in Las Vegas for drunk women who wont know the guy she married when she wakes up.

Somehow, I managed to find one that I liked. It was simple, with a bit a lace in the best places. It was Kagome.

"What about this one?" I called across the store.

Kagome made her way across the room, stumbling a bit on the heels. She took one look at the dress and screamed.

"My God, Sango! It's beautiful!" she yelled.

She called the saleslady over and thrusted the credit card in her face, "I'll take it!" she announced.

* * *

"Ok, call me when you get home" Kagome said into the phone. She just HAD to call Inuyasha and tell him that we found the perfect wedding dress. I just think she wanted to rub it in his face that she put a nasty dent in his credit card bill.

"Where is he?" I asked after she hung up.

"He's at the airport, picking up Miroku" she explained.

Miroku? Who is he? Inuyasha's brother? No thats Sesshomaru. Is Sesshomaru coming to the wedding? They havent always been close but still, it's his brothers wedding! He should give him away since Inuyasha doesnt have a dad. Wait, Isnt that only the bride? Why is it only the bride? I mean, the guy is going away too! Talk about sexist. Wait, what was I talking about? Oh, yeah! Miroku. Who is he?

"Who's Miroku?" I asked.

"He's Inuyasha's best friend. He's the Best Man." She explained.

Best Man? Why does that sound familliar? Isnt that the one who is paired with the Maid of Honor through the whole wedding? Who is the Maid of Honor? Wait, I'm the Maid of Honor! He's the Best man! I dont know him? What if this turns out to be one of those horrible soap operas!

"Best man?" I asked, "So I'm like paired with him?"

"Yeah, I guess" Kagome answered.

"So, what's he like? Will I like him?" I asked, almost afraid of her answer.

"Umm...I think...Umm...H-hey can you check something on the list for me?" She asked, nervously.

A change of subject. Thats what I was afraid of. That means I may hate him. Why do I have a feeling that this next month, is going to be a living hell?

* * *

A/N: BECAUSE IT IS! MUAHAHAHAHAHH!...sorry. Anyway, Yeah, Sango has a zoning problem and shes obsessed with being The Maid of Honor and she tends to get side tracked in her mind. SO basically, shes a lot like me. lol. You know what they say, your mind is your best friend! 


	2. Meeting the Best Man

A/N: Welcome back for the 2nd chapter! Hope you all enjoyed the first! Anyway, in this chapter Sango will talk about her grandmother. Most of you are probably thinking, "What the heck, who cares?" But Sango's Grandmother does have a huge impact of her life. You will see as you read it.

* * *

FlamingRedFox: I'm glad it is odd in a good way. lol. I do like to keep every story I write different. My readers know that I love original storys, because i tell all the time. lol. I'm glad you find Sango funny. I like to relate the charaters like average people. Or not average people...lol.

SetsuntaMew: Thank you. I love you too! lol. Yes, I believe that people say what they shouldnt say in their head. And Sango does have a lot to say. lol.

MononokeKitsune: Thank you!

Moonglow gal: I will tell you now, it is an interesting meeting.

wolfdogcat41: I will. Thank you.

SanMirLover: Dude, that would probably happen even if Sango and miroku were getting married. lol.

Demon Exterminator Barbie: Ah, you again. lol. I've missed you and your random reviews! lol. Rock on indeed...

peoplekityo: Thank you!

Muffins Mckenzie: I have a zoning problem too!

vine: You really think its OOC? I think that deep down, Sango has a lot to say, she just holds her tongue because she doesnt want conflict in the group. But oh well, I'm never good at telling if its OOc or not...lol.

* * *

Chapter 2:

"I'm going to be so busy this month, Sango!" Kagome said into the phone, "I have so much planning to do and..."

Umm..No. You dont have a lot of planning to do..I do. Since I am, after all, the Maid of Horror...I mean...Honor. Dont get me wrong, I love being Kagome's Maid of Honor, I just wish she would stop taking all the damn credit. Why dont I just tell her? She's right here...On the phone...Perfect time...Oh forget it.

"Sango? Can you?" I think I have a zoning problem...

"I'm sorry, Kagome...What did you say?"

"Can you come to our house for dinner? You can finally meet Miroku..."

Wait. Is she trying to tempt me? Damn. What a bad way to do it. Like I have been counting the days to meet the man I have to work with to plan this damn wedding. Why amI so bitter all of the sudden? I dont feel good. Maybe I should just stay home tonight. But then Kagome will beg and beg because I know she wants me to come. Oh what the hell? I'll spare myself and go.

"Sure, Kagome. I'll go."

"Great! I'm glad I didnt have to talk you into it!" Told you so... "Just come over at 6:00! I have to go. See you later!"

I hung up the phone and walked to my kitchen. I spend a lot of time in the kitchen. Not eating or anything, I'm not fat beyond reason, but I just sit on the counter and think. In the morning I watch my cat eat. Welcome to my exciting life.

She told me to come over at 6. What time is it? I glanced at the clock on my stove. 5:13. Ohh, that bitch! Thats so like her to not give me enough time to come up with a good excuse! Better go get ready.

* * *

I'm sitting in my car. Its 5:57. I'm trying to soak up every free minute I have. Once I go in there, I will be drowned in wedding plans, dress measurement, and the favorible one...The Best Man.

I got some information on him from Kagome. I practically forced it out of her, which cant be a good sign. She said he was cute. Major plus. I know I'm not a slutty type of girl, but I'm not a guy hater either. I actually have fun checking out guys in the malls. But once a guy goes into Victoria's Secret, you know he's not good. He's either a) taken, or b) a pervert.

5:58. Damn. Two more minutes. As much as I hate it, I have been very curious to meet this guy. I know I'm kinda quiet, with an additude no doubt, but I like a good adventure. My father always taught me to make life obsticles into adventures. For the past few years thats what I have been doing. It's always seemed to amuse me.

5:59. I remember one time, I was the girlfriend of some rich kid and I had to go over to dinner at his fancy mansion to meet his parents. I was really nervous but my father said to make it an adventure. So I did. That was one hell of an adventure. Right from spilling the red wine on the white carpet, to setting the couch on fire. Long story.

6:00. Damn. I got to go in because if I'm one minute late, Kagome will think I got kidnapped or something. Would they call it kidnapped if I was? I mean I'm not a kid so shouldnt it be adultnapped? Whats with the napped? Sounds like the kid is sleeping. It should be kidsnatched or kidstolen or kidtaken.

6:01. Shit! I turned off the car and ran up the steps to Kagome's door. Damn me and my mind. I rang the doorbell and listen to Kagome scurrying to the door. I looked down at the outfit I had chosen. I wanted something moderate. Not too slutty, but a little revealing. Kagome said something about the best man being a bit of a perv.

"Sango!" Kagome says, jumping out the door and giving me a hug. Was I really in the car that long? Maybe my clocks wrong and I was an hour late or something.

"Umm..nice to see you too Kagome." I said, confused by the sudden outburst.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. I figured she was going to pull me right up to Miroku and shove me into his arms. She's always trying to hook me up with guys. It drives me crazy. She's like one of those girls who wants to say, "I remember when I hooked them up..." at my wedding.

Instead of trying to force me to be with Miroku, we stopped in the entrance area. I looked at her in a confused way. She looked nervous, stressed. I wondered what was up. Was the wedding canceled? Did Inuyasha run off with that bitch Kikyo?

"Listen Sango..." Kagome started, "I want you to give Miroku a chance. I mean once you get to know him, he's really great!"

Oh, perfect. Thats just what every Maid of Honor wants to hear about the Best Man.

"Dont worry Kagome...I will." I said.

Kagome gave me a skeptical look and sighed. She knows me all too well. She knows I'm not one for giving chances. Why the hell would she even ask? But I guess I have no choice. It's not my wedding, I cant decide who's gonna be in it.

Kagome spun on her heel, put on her happy face and walked into the living room. I took a deep breath and followed. The walked from the entrance way to the living room is a walk I could complete with every sense gone. I had walked that path so many times I'm surprised the floor is still good.

"Miroku, this is Sango. My Maid of Honor." Kagome announced proudly as she introduced me to the dark haired, violet eyed, cutie. No. Cute would be an understatement, this guy was extremely hot. Did Kagome light candles? Its begining to feel a bit stuffy in here.

"It's very nice to meet you." Miroku said. He reached for my hand, held it up and kissed it lightly. Oh yeah, its very hot in here.

I sat down on the blue sofa which I had spent countless nights on, crying, laughing, stay up late, or just sleeping because I was too tired to go home. Once Kagome and I stayed up late to watch a movie and ended up falling asleep on the couch. It was too small for both of us so by morning we were on the floor.

Thats when it hit me full force. Kagome and I would never be the same. She's going to get married. Start a family. Have a new life that wont include me. No more long nights stuffing our face with chocolate and watching Texas Chainsaw Massacre. No more midnight walks down the neighborhood after one of our boyfriends dumped us. No more looking through our highschool yearbooks and awaiting the 10 year reunion to see how much our old classmates had accomplished. No more Kagome. No more Inuyasha. No more best friends forever.

As the Bride, Groom and Best Man carried on a conversation, I, the Maid of Honor, was holding back tears. In 3 weeks and 2 days, I would officially be alone. Five days ago, I didnt know what a huge impact this would be on my life. As much as Kagome bugs the hell out of me sometimes, I love her like a sister. And now, she was leaving me.

"Sango? Are you alright?" Kagome asked.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine." I said putting on my overly used fake smile.

"Alright, you just looked a little upset for a minute." Thank God Kagome always buys my fake smiles.

"No, I'm fine." I reassured her.

"Alright. Anyway, I was thinking should we serve chickenor something else? I mean maybe we should have a vegataian dish or something for the..." Kagome carried on with the wedding plans.

I starred down at my right hand. My Grandmother gave me her engagement ring and told me that when I get proposed to, she wants me to used that ring. She always understood everything about me. Everytime I would be upset, I would go to her. I would never have to tell her what was wrong. She always knew. I would sit on her floor, next to her chair and cry and she would confort me, hold me, until eveything was okay. That space next to her big brown chair was my escape. Everytime things got to hard, I would head in her direction. She would let me in with open arms, never asking for an explanation.

When she died, I completely fell apart. I had already lost my parents and my brother, and then I had no more reletives. I refused to get up in the morning, convincing myself there was nothing to get up for. Kagome came over at least twice a day, just making sure I hadnt commited suicide.

I dont know what got me up that hot summer day that everything changed. I woke up and decided that my Grandma wouldnt want me to be like this. She had babied me and kept me under close watch my entire life. She had protected me when things got to hard and let me be as naive as I wanted to be. But now I was on my own. Something she had never taught me.

My entire life she let me grow up thinking I will always have her. She never reminded me that people dont live forever. So when I went to her house that horrible day and realized she wasnt breathing, I refused to believe she was gone, even after the doctors and nurses had told me otherwise. I let the hospital and went straight to that space on the floor and cried for 3 days. When I finally returned to my house, there were 27 messages from a hystarical Kagome who still didnt know what happened. I didnt bother to call her back. I went staright to my bed, where I began growing up.

"That's a beautiful ring."

I tore my eyes off my ring and realized Kagome and Inuyasha were gone, and Miroku was alone with me.

"Thank you." I said, "It was my grandmothers."

"Oh, were you close to her." Miorku said. I wondered how she knew she was no longer here, but I remembered the past tense usage in my sentace.

"Yes...very." I replied softly.

"Well, she has great taste to love soemone like you." Miroku said. I started to blush. I hate how I blush so easily. So I covered it up by using my most excessive trait. Being a bitch.

"How would you know, you dont even know me!" I accused.

"I am an exellent judge of character." He said, leaning back on the couch.

"Oh, so do you already know that your a womenizing freak?" I said bitterly.

Miroku just laughed, "Actually, my dear, I only hit on the ones that I know will say no. It's just for kicks."

"Then why havent you hit on me yet?" I challenged.

"Because you, my Sango, will not say no."

"Like hell."

"You will see, my dear." God, I hope he isnt planning on calling me 'My dear' or 'My Sango' through this whole thing.

"Whatever." I leaned back on the couch.

God, I hate Kagome for leaving me in here with him. He's looking at me. I can feel his eyes burning a hole in me. She better get back here soon, I just might have to kill him...

XX

A/N: I dont know if this is shorter than chapter one. I cant really tell but I hope its good. I thank all of you for the wonderful reviews! I know Sango wouldnt say that miroku was hot. But I think that in her mind, when she first saw Miroku, she did think he was attractive. What girl wouldnt? Just because shes not a slut doesnt mean she doesnt check guys out! lol. Oh well, thanks for reading!


End file.
